jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Ho Jin
'Yu Ho Jin ' is a magician act from JayGT: 4Play. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned as a wildcard in the Quarterfinals. Yu Ho Jin was eliminated again in 10th place. Yu Ho Jin will return for JayGT: Battle of Finalists. Yu Ho Jin returned for a third time for JayGT: Foxy Grandpa, where he was eliminated in the Quarterfinals in the Judges' Choice. Background The world recognizes artists "Yoo Ho-jin". Yoo Ho-jin is the first contact with the magic when you were 10 years old the year 2001 that appea the magic of seasons to make art now. Elementary school when Yoo Ho-Jin's dream F.I.S.M to be held once in three years (the World Magic Olympics) that was to play in the tournament. That dream, a sophomore junior high school which is a school of magic in 2006 went on to play in various magic tournaments was the youngest each time. And, at the magic Convention in Lotte World 2009 Gold Award, and two each were lifted. Starting in 2012, 2010 United States, Italy, Hong Kong, Taiwan, the United Kingdom and by various international Magic tournament would make good grades to win every single time, in keeping with its F.I.S.M (World Magic Olympics) 2012 (the "final"). United Kingdom in July 2012 black Paul F.I.S.M at the Opera House (World Magic Olympics) were held. Yoo Ho-jin is more than five years for this competition by investing the time to 8 minutes of magic. 1/8 over the audience, as well as the show ends and the 3500, even the judges spent a standing ovation. And Yoo Ho-jin made the history. F.I.S.M (Magic), the youngest in history and was the first Asian 64 stage magic Division General Wu approved ' Grand Prix ' award and was amazed the world. The South Koreans, as well as the Asian Grand Prix does not get beyond the walls stood up and saw smoke in the audience ' you Ho jin Yoo Ho-Jin's acting is amazing enough to stop a heart trick and that works as a two-dimensional sublimation of smoke art crying made ' and prevent and F.I.S.M (magic world) President Eric s Wynn is the face of the magic world, Yoo Ho-jin ' and now ' was praised by saying. Yoo Ho-jin is a F.I.S.M (World Magic Olympics) to win back many more opportunities surfaced as a star. Best in each field of the magicians around the world only that ' i l l u s i o n The i s t s ' have been selected as one of seven people. In addition, Yoo Ho-jin is the magician stood on the stage in the historic Sydney Opera House for the first time. And, April 2014 World magicians held in L.A their dream Magic Castle magician of the year ' award at the awards. This, too, the youngest in history, the first by South Koreans. 365 days of back and forth about 300 domestic and overseas work and performances. But he's busy schedule in Yoo Ho-jin is told to the audience to find happiness and dreams. Yoo Ho-Jin's magic is ' the Arts '. And this is the magic of the art world and is trying to make. http://www.hojinyu.com/ Judge Cuts Yu Ho Jin's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 4P04 consisted of performing a magic routine using a blank card that disappeared and reappeared in his hand, magically changed into several different colors, turned into a whole deck of cards, and finally turned into confetti. Foxy gave him a standing ovation. Yu Ho Jin’s performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Jasmine Elcock and Jacquie Lee. Quarterfinals Foxy brought Yu Ho Jin back to the competition as his Quarterfinals Wildcard. His Quarterfinals performance in Episode 4P07 consisted of performing a sleight of hand routine where he changed random cards to portraits of the judges, wiped a whole deck of cards blank, spell out a pattern out on the blank cards to spell "The Illusionists", and finally transforming the cards of the judges into cards to form the JayGT logo. JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy gave him standing ovations, with all four judges praising the improvements from his previous routine. Yu Ho Jin received enough votes to move on to the Semifinals, instead of Time Machine. Semifinals Yu Ho Jin’s Semifinals performance in Episode 4P09 consisted of performing a card routine where he made cards appear and disappear in his hand, disappeared a torn-off piece of a card only to restore the card, created the illusion of “plucking” cards from the air, make several decks of differently-colored cards appear in his hands, and conjure a floating card into a scarf. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy gave him standing ovations, stating his amazing performance was completely out of left field, and a pleasant surprise. Yu Ho Jin received enough votes to move on to the Top 10, instead of Collabro. Category:Acts Category:4P Acts Category:Magicians Category:4P Magicians Category:Wildcard Acts Category:4P Wildcard Acts Category:Foxy's Wildcards Category:Quarterfinalists Category:4P Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:4P Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:4P Finalists Category:10th Place Category:Most Improved Category:Le Plus Grand Cabaret du Monde Performers Category:The Illusionists Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:BoF Acts Category:BoF Magicians Category:Threepeaters Category:FG Acts Category:FG Magicians Category:Judges' Choice Losers